


Heat

by jessara40k



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessara40k/pseuds/jessara40k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Orphaner is sufficiently broken in Her Imperious Condescension decides to breed him to her helmsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Oviparan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357076) by [Val Mora (valmora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora). 



Orphaner followed Her Imperious Condescension onto the bridge of her ship. He was still reasonably clear headed, and he glanced around carefully, not daring to raise his head. He couldn't see many trolls, just a technician and a medic, even the captain wasn't there.

_She_ dropped the end of his leash, and he knelt, eyes focused on his hands, clasped in his lap. He whined softly when a hand grasped his horn, and threw him forward onto the floor. He barely managed to catch himself on his hands, letting out a stifled squeak.

"Stay." A foot on his back forced him flat, and he managed to stay silent, enduring her weight as she stepped over him. He focused on the orders she was giving the other trolls, trying to understand why he was here, now. "Remove it from the column."

"Yes, Your Imperious Condescension." The two trolls answered in imperfect chorus and Orphaner heard them nearly whispering to each other as they obeyed.

"Breeder come." He glanced up just enough to confirm her location, then began crawling towards her, staying on his belly. She laughed at that, a delighted sound, and Orphaner shivered - her pleasure was a dangerous thing. "Clean my shoes."

He could feel some of his tension ease at that, it was so much _better_ than anything else she might want to do with him right now. He lifted himself just enough to reach her shoes and started licking. Oil, dust, the tantalising hint of blood, and underneath it all the chemical tang of dyed leather. He licked until that was all he could taste, then shifted over to start on her other shoe, moving as slowly as he dared.

She kicked him in the teeth and he scrambled to one side, caught between pulling away - defying her, and getting his blood on her shoes - clumsy and careless.

"Kneel up." He shook as he obeyed, keeping his head bowed, but daring to glance at Her Imperious condescension in a futile effort to assess her mood. She was standing, and he quickly averted his eyes from her legs, swallowing his own blood. "Strip."

He pulled his tunic up over his head, folding it and putting it to one side, already missing what little protection it offered. He wrapped his arms around his body and huddled in on himself, trying to look small, even though he already _had_ Her Imperious Condescension's full attention. She laughed, and grabbed him by his braid, turning him on his knees, and pulling his head back, removing the leash from his collar.

"Do you see that?" She pointed at a wasted troll with four horns lying on the floor, shaking. He looked familiar, something to do with a rebellion? "Well?" She shook his head, and he tried to nod, but couldn't. Maybe she wanted words this time?

"Yes mistress."

"I want lots of psions from your next litter. Service it, and put on a show for me." She threw him forward, this time he didn't have the chance to catch himself, but he _did_ manage to turn his head so his cheek hit the deck, rather than his mouth or nose.

He pushed himself up to his hands and knees, glancing over his shoulder at Her Imperious Condescension when he lifted the rope of his braid off the floor and onto his back. She was smiling, but he thought he could see a hint of impatience on her face. He began to crawl towards the other troll, the helmsman, rolling his hips as much as he could to give a sensual sway to his ass.

This was humiliating, more than being led about the ship on a leash, more than being chained down for greens to have their way with him, more even than licking his owner's shoes clean. He was going to service the helmsman, let him fill him with pissblood - why was he so sure it would be pissblood? - genetic material, and he wasn't being restrained or physically forced to obey. So why did he feel almost _honoured _?__

He'd reached the helmsman...but his body would block Her Imperious Condescension's view. He crawled around the skinny - half-starved - troll. If he wasn't given any more orders...maybe he could have something gentle? The helmsman wasn't in any condition to hurt him physically, and weren't they trained _not_ to use their psionics without their owner's permission?

He had to put on the best show he possibly could. He knelt up and folded his arms behind his back, emphasing the muscles he'd managed to retain. The helmsman was barefoot, but otherwise fully dressed in an officer's uniformm, jacket buttoned up to cover the throat. He leaned forward, and started unfastening the buttons there, with his teeth, working down, careful not to damage the clothes, or even graze the other troll.

He sat back on his heels when he'd finished opening everything. What now? He risked a quick glance at Her Imperious Condescension, to judge her mood if he could. She didn't look too impatient yet. He looked down at the other troll, just lying there unresponsive - it wouldn't make a good show if Orphaner couldn't rouse him. But that wasn't the biggest danger, he didn't want to think about what might happen if he couldn't get the helmsman to spill inside him. He pulled his braid forward and began unravelling it, letting the loose ends brush over the other troll's body and face.

The helmsman opened his mismatched eyes and lifted his head a little, looking confused.

"What?" More breathed than spoken, but it was a response, now he just had to keep the other engaged. That probably meant speaking to him, at just the right volume, enough to keep his attention, but not to draw their owner's.

"Our owner wants to breed us." A slow blink and...did he just shake his head? He threw his loose hair back over his shoulders, and pulled the helmsman up onto his knees, the other troll's back against his chest. He began slowly working the helmsman's jacket off, nuzzling against the base of one of his rear horns. "Please, just let me make you feel good." The helmsman seemed to relax a bit at that.

He bit at the helmsman's ear while tossing his jacket aside, then ran his hand up over the helmsman's ribs, raking the bared skin lightly with his claws, still careful not to draw blood, and buried it in his hair. He pulled his head to one side, so that he could begin kissing his neck as he slid the other hand into the helmsman's trousers. He was still sheathed and Orphaner felt a quiet whine rising in his throat. He lifted the helmsman and began working his pants off, slowly, adding as many teasing touches as he could.

"Breeder, stop trying to hide behind it." He knew better than to reply to his owner - breeders only kept their tongues and vocal chords if it pleased their owners and Her Imperious Condescension almost never wanted him to do anything but scream for her.

"Can you sit up without my support?" He whispered to the helmsman, not really expecting an answer.

"Let me lean against the wall, pleathe." That was more response than Orphaner had dared hoped for. He shifted the helmsman in his arms, and stood, carefully balancing the other troll and not looking directly at Her Imperious Condescension as he scanned the bridge. They couldn't just use a wall, Her Imperious Condescension would see that as just another attempt to hide. The helmscolumn, he could prop the other troll up against the base of that and their owner would just find it amusing. And that would let the helmsman lie back a little, offering more support than a wall.

"Relax, let me please you." That's what he was _for_ now. He set the other troll down, leaning him back against the base, and reluctantly pulling his arms from around his neck - it felt good to have someone rely on him, even just for a little support. "Not goin' anywhere."

The helmsman whimpered as he pulled away, but didn't fight him, and on impulse Orphaner pulled some of his hair forward over his shoulder - the one away from Her Imperious Condescension - guiding the other troll's hands to grip it low down, where it wouldn't hinder him too much.

He moved down to finish taking the helmsman's pants off, then bowed down and kissed each bare foot in turn. Her Imperious Condescension seemed amused, so he carried on, alternating between the helmsman's legs as he kissed his way up them, gently, so gently. He'd reached the knees when he felt the grip in his hair tightened, a relief, it meant the helmsman was finally truly responding to him.

"It seems to be getting impatient. Keep teasing it, breeder."

So he didn't speed up in reaction to the soft tugging at his hair. In fact he slowed down a little, putting more time and effort into teasing the helmsman. He licked the skin under his lips and scraped his teeth over it, careful not to draw blood. The tugging grew stronger, hurting but not enough to make him hurry. Not when Her Imperious Condescension had ordered him to go slowly and put on a show for her.

When he reached the top of the helmsman's legs he skipped past his groin, noting with relief that the psionic's bulge was out, seeking sensation, and his nook was moist and opening. Orphaner was humiliatingly aware of the fluid dripping between his own legs as he glanced up at Her Imperious Condescension, and moved to the other side of the helmsman.

The other troll whimpered, only stopping when he put a hand to his groin, thumb pressed to the outside of his nook, fingers wrapped around the base of his bulge.

He kissed his way up the helmsman's torso, twisting to keep himself on display as much as he could. Meanwhile he rubbed his thumb against the psionic's nook, squeezing the base of his bulge carefully. If the helmsman spilled _outside_...

The bulge was wrapped around his wrist and _leaking_ by the time he reached the helmsman's throat, and he whimpered softly against his shoulder, nuzzling in a futile bid for comfort.

One cool hand came to rest on his shoulder, and another started stroking the back of his head.

"Beel?" The helmsman's voice was strained, and glancing up Orphaner could see that his eyes had fallen closed again. And he'd obviously never seen through them.

"No." He pulled back, slowly taking his hand from the helmsman's groin, letting his bulge unwind from his wrist. He glanced over to Her Imperious Condescension and decided he'd teased for long enough to please her. And he just couldn't wait any longer. He ran his hand up the helmsman's bulge, pinching the very tip before swinging a leg over to straddle his hips and guide him into Orphaner's open nook.

He tossed his head back and arched in an exaggerated response to the sensation. It did feel good, he'd hadn't known how achingly empty he was until he'd been filled, but his heat was just _starting_.

He squeezed deep inside, enough to tease and arouse without triggering the helmsman to spill. Her Imperious Condescension didn't look angry, she was leaning forward with a smile baring her teeth. He'd still need to make this last, as much as he could, but he wasn't moving too fast to please her, not yet anyway. He shook his head, letting his eyes fall closed as he ran his fingers through his hair, arching back far enough to trail it across the psionic's legs. He tried to focus on keeping his entrance open and relaxed to keep the helmsman from spilling too early.

He steadied himself with the hand away from his owner and raised the other one to tease behind his fin briefly, then ran it slowly down his side, tracing his gills, carefully, hinting at violence without actually carrying through on it. What else could he do to amuse her? By now normally whoever was using him for her pleasure would have taken control, started making him scream and bleed for them.

He pulled himself back upright, rolling his hips on the helmsman's, and started to bow forward, bringing his hair over his shoulder to pool on the other troll's body. He kept playing with his gills, flaring open now even in the dry air, but he kissed the helmsman's throat again, careful, oh so careful, not even daring to suck hard, and then moved up the edge of his chin, tracing his jaw to his ear.

He licked the rim, and then began whispering into it. Pleading for _some_ response, for the helmsman to touch him, let him know he was doing well. To give Her Imperious Condescension what she wanted before she got impatient.

Finally he felt a cool hand on his hip, claws digging into his skin, maybe deep enough to draw blood, and the helmsman opened his eyes again, turning his head to actually look at Orphaner.

"Or?"

"Yes." He licked pleadingly at the helmsman's chin, glancing over at their owner, trying to assess her reaction to him degrading himself like this.

"Kill me. Pleathe?"

"I can't." He pulled away, as quickly as he dared, suddenly aware of how close his teeth were to the helmsman's throat, of how easy it would be to at least inconvenience his owner by killing the other troll - if he was still capable of killing anyone.

"Let it finish, breeder, then clean it up." He didn't need to control his nook anymore, and he relaxed, letting the stirrings of his heat take him, moving above the helmsman until he was filled. Then he pulled off, still aching with his own needs and carefully spread the helmsman's legs to kneel between them and lick their genetic material from his groin. He tried to ignore his owner's voice as she raged at the medic and technician, focusing on his task.

The hand in his hair wasn't a surprise, he just went limp and submitted as he was thrown to the side, but when Her Imperious Condescension threw his tunic on top of him he dared to look at her in surprise.

"Cover yourself." He pulled the tunic over his head, and down to cover as much of his body as he could manage, staying on his knees so he could cover most of his legs. She clipped his leash back on his collar, and fastened the end to the helmscolumn. "Keep servicing it throughout your heat."

She turned and walked away, while the technician and medic dressed the helmsman and began fitting him back into his column.


End file.
